Gaining Inheritance
by georges'wife'forever
Summary: Three times the charm. After the war the Malfoy's move to France while Draco is forced to live in the Manor on probation, and that is where he gains the last of his inheritance.


Gaining Inheritance

Being raised as the heir of the Malfoy name came several other stories that nobody beside myself was told, and I dreaded receiving the "gifts" these stories described.

It all started on my 16th birthday. When I woke that morning it was raining, and the skies were dark, this couldn't be a good sign and I slowly dragged myself from my warm bed. I was in the process of getting dressed when Squeaky, my personal house-elf, popped into existence at my elbow. She had been doing that since I was younger, and it had stopped bothering me by the time I started Hogwarts.

"Master Draco, breakfast is ready in the formal dinner space. Master Lucius and Mistress Cissa are waiting for your arrival." She bowed, and I fondly smiled at her. "Thank you Squeaky. I will be down shortly." Squeaky did not answer, but the soft pop of her apparition informed me that she has left to tell Mother and Father of my answer.

I dressed in a timely manner in the clothes that mother had insisted that I needed the day before. I took a deep breath and headed down stairs to where my father I knew was waiting to give me the 'be glad that you are receiving an inheritance' speech that mother had got me out of the day pervious.

As I pushed my way through the large, intricately decorated doors to the dining room there was a soft gasp and my mother's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "Oh Lucius, dear. It has already happened." I paused, but pulled myself together and took my seat on my father's left side.

In my rush to dress this morning, and knowing that if I didn't hurry that father would come drag me down himself, I had not had a chance to look in the mirror to make sure my appearance was acceptable, and because of my mother's comment I was afraid that I looked like a slob.

Of course mother was able to see right through my calm façade, and she smiled. "Draco, dear, there is nothing to worry about. You are impeccably dressed; your gift has come a little earlier than expected, and has surprised me." Mother smiled. I did not ask to be excused to go look knowing that I would have time after breakfast.

By the time that I crawled into bed that night my Veela genes had appeared and had been forced to take the Dark Mark. I was exhausted and scared shitless that there was someone out in the world that would be stuck with me as their mate.

Sixth year happened and I failed at my mission, lucky because of Severus mother, father, nor I had been punished. Dumbledore was dead, and that was all the Dark Lord wanted. After that I kept a low profile, and tried to stay out of as much trouble as I could.

The war was nasty, and left me feeling like I was responsible for all of the death that occurred. I had heard that my mother had lied to the Dark Lord about Potter being dead, but I would not let myself believe that my mother would put herself into that kind of danger.

After it was all over father, mother and I were taken into custody and tried for being Death Eaters, and if it hadn't been for Potter mother and I would be in Azkaban and father would have gotten the Kiss. Mother and father pleaded with the Wizengamot that if they left that they would not be a problem again; it took me agreeing to stay for a probation period of five years, a hefty fine and ownership of the Manor after my probation for them to agree to left my parents leave.

The first year of my probation was rough. I spent the majority of my time locked up in the library reading every book that I could. I had petition the Ministry to let me take my NEWTs, they agreed and sent a wizard to come out and test me at my home. I knew that even though they were giving me the chance to take them I would not be able to get a job until I got out, and I was afraid then that I would never be given the chance to prove myself.

Mother and I communicated on a weekly basis after that, and she often sent me gifts from the city. All of my mail was checked before I was delivered, and if the Ministry wanted to know how my mother was doing, and so be it.

Year three had to be the worst of all. It was around mid-February when I received word from both my mother and the Ministry that my father had become very ill and had died. They were allowing my mother to bring father back to the Manor in Wiltshire to be buried in the Malfoy family cemetery.

There were not many people that showed up for the funeral, but enough that it still showed that there were people around that cared for the wellbeing of mother and I. The one person neither of us expected to attend was Potter. When the service was over, and the guests had been invited into the house for lunch and mingling Potter found us.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Draco. I am sorry for your loss, and I would like to offer my hand." Potter put out his hand to be to shake, I eyed it suspiciously and when I did not take it he moved on to my mother. She accepted, and he lightly kissed the top in pureblood manner.

"Thank you." He tried to smile, but you could see the pain, regret, and sadness in his eyes. He turned toward me, nodded his goodbyes and left the Manor.

Mother and I spoke several times after that about what Potter wanted by offering his hand that day, and her answer was always the same. 'He wanted to apologize for the death of your father, and for acting the way he did toward you in school. It was obvious in his eyes, if you had only looked past your petty rivalry.' Just thinking of my mother actually saying those words to my face put a smile on it, and laugh in my gut. Oh how I missed getting to see my mother every day; once I am able to leave the property I will take a vacation to France to see her.

On the same day that I was sentenced to five years of never leaving the Manor property I was released. My first step outside of the gates was like a breath of fresh air, I had my bags packed and a Ministry issued portkey with the destination of Paris, France.

Mother answered the front door when I arrived at the chateau in France that overlooked the Mediterranean Sea. I had not been in the home since I was still in nappies. "Welcome my son." She beamed as she led me from the font entry to the patio where she was having a light lunch.

"What are your plans now that you are a free man?" she asked smiling around her cup of tea. I smiled back taking mine in hand. "I have decided to continue my studies to become a curse breaker. There will not be many that will offer me a job in their establishment, so I am creating my own. On a happier note, I have some good news."

Her eyes went from being ridden with guilt and sorrow to bright with joy. "What is it? Have you mated?" I was slightly thrown off by her question, but quickly picked myself back up. "No, that I have not. They are still avoiding me, but you will be happy to know that I do have a mate." Mother looked slightly confused.

I slowly stood and removed my outer robes before sitting back down. "Draco, please explain." I smiled at her. "Be patient mother. I will, I promise." I unbuttoned the cuff around my left wrist, and started to roll up my sleeve, when I got it up to my elbow I enlarged the fabric so that I could roll it up farther.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful dragon that adorned my left arm. "Oh Draco, it's beautiful. Do you know what kind species it is?" Mother asked in a soft voice. I smiled, and ran my fingers over it's head.

"Yes, she is a Antipodean Opaleye." I looked up at my mother at that time and she was watching me as I stroke her head. "Well she is beautiful creature. Does she have a name?" I shook my head looking back at her.

"Not as of yet. That is also how I know what she is. She appeared a couple days after father's funeral, and no matter how hard I try to name her, she refuses every suggestion. I took to the library to figure out what it was. I came across an old journal of grandfather Abraxsass', and I started to read it. It said that a mark appeared on him out of nowhere and he tried to name it but failed. Even though his was described as a tree, it always stayed bare, but moved when he touched it. It wasn't until the end of the journal that the tree was mentioned again. It was after grandmother had died that he found out what it was. He was in bad health and women had been hired to take care of him and give him some companionship in his last days. He fell in love with her, and one day while she was getting him ready for bed, she saw it, and without thinking about it she brushed her fingers over it. All of the sudden the always bare branches burst to life with leaves the same color as the ones outside in the garden. The women fell over clutching herself, and when she went find out what happened to her, she found that her mark had sprung to life as well. Grandfather called it a soulmark, and even though he had found his soul mate at the end of his life he died happily."

Mother's eyes were filled with unshed tears and when she spoke again her voice was rough. "I knew what it was, Draco. Your father and I have one." She smiled, and pulled off her white glove, and there adorning the top of her right hand and around her wrist was a beautiful snake. "I kept it covered until we got married, as did your father. When we decided to tell each other about them it was a wonderful surprise. When you find our soul mate she will respond to them, and then you, together, will be able to name her."

Mother and I sat in silence for a while longer, I was enjoying the view of the sea when she spoke again. "I am so very proud of you, my son."

I stayed for a few weeks, so mother could show me around her favorite cities and spoil me like the old days, but I knew that my time was coming to end and I would be heading back to London soon.

"Goodbye mother, until we see each other again. I promise to write often and come visit again." I wished her well as I stepped into the floo to head to the French Ministry to return to London.

When I arrived back in London I had to find myself a place to live because the Ministry had taken possession of the Manor. I was strolling down Bloomsdale Alley, off of Diagon Alley, when an elderly lady tripped over the cobblestone street and dropped her shopping.

I stopped, and helped her up and gathered her food. "Thank you, young lad. Would you mind being a dear, and helping an old lady into her home." I smiled at her, and offered my arm for her to lead the way. We continued down the alley until reaching a beautiful mahogany door, she then pulled out her wand to drop the wards to let us enter.

Like most older ladies she talked and talked, and offered me mid-morning tea. I found it nice to be able to interact with another witch that did not know who I was and what kind of part I placed in the war. I had told myself that I would not relieve any of my secrets to this lady, but she had a way of pulling information out of me.

"Oh my! Homeless! That won't do. I know Draco, dear, that we have not known each other long, but I would like to make you an offer." I nodded and hummed for her to continue, and that I would listen before saying anything.

"My age is getting up there, and my health is failing me. My children have all moved away, and have families of their own. I would love to move closer to them, but that would require me moving to the Continent, and I would have to sell this lovely home. Would you like to purchase it from me?"

I was quite shocked that she had offered me her home, and I couldn't get my thoughts in order. "Here, before you make any kind of decision let me give you a tour." She dragged me from the front room on a tour of the house. It was a wonderful building full of large open vaulted ceilings and full wall windows on the back side of the home that opened to a large garden.

When we settled back into the living room she gave me a questioning look. "This is wonderful home, but I don't think that I would be able to take it from you without you having a place to stay until you make arrangements with your children." She laughed fully at me then.

"Oh dear boy! Those arrangements were made several months ago; I have been looking for the right person to purchase this property since they were. And I believe you are the one."

The two of us talked for several more hours on the price of the house, and legal matters. She excused herself, but told me to stay until she came back. She came back with a woman around my age following her. "Draco, this is my youngest daughter, Georgia. Georgia, this is Draco Malfoy, he will be the one to purchase the property from me."

Georgia extended her hand. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Malfoy. Is there a specific time and date that would like to meet us at Gringotts to make the exchange?" She asked, as we dropped hands; before I could answer Maria (the old lady) answered. "Nonsense waiting another day! We are just down the alley from there now, why don't we go and take care of it this afternoon, and have it done with." The two of us looked her like she had grown a second head.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, if it does not bother you I think it needs to be taken care of now instead of later." I agreed and the three of us left for Gringotts bank. A couple hours later the three of us stepped out of the bank into the later afternoon sun, I was short a hefty chunk of money but the new owner of Bloomsdale Alley Manor.

I smiled and linked arms with Maria as we walked back to the house for her to collect the last of her possessions and to dispel her wards. The wards were completely taken off the home as we stood outside on the doorstep.

"Thank you so much Maria. It was lovely to meet you, and do not be afraid to pop over whenever you are town. This will forever be your home, and I cannot keep you away. Take good care." I smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to Maria's cheek as she did mine. I watched as the two women made their way to the closet apparition point.

I spent the next six months settling into my new home, and studying to take my Curse Breaker exams, it was the last step before I could start my business. I had already started the process to register it, and because of my six-month apprenticeship with Gringotts I already had a few people that said that they would keep me in mind if they ever needed a Curse Breaker.

I passed my exams, and then took a vacation to see my mother as a celebration for achieving my goals. "It is wonderful to see you again mother, you are looking well." I addressed her while kissing her on each cheek. She smiled and returned the favor.

"You are looking well yourself. How are things? I have not heard from you since you visited when you were released." I smiled sheepishly and avoiding her eyes.

"I am very sorry for my lack of communication, but I got very busy. I've bought myself a home, and finished my apprenticeship at Gringotts, I have passed my exams, and my business license came yesterday. Mother you are now looking at Lord Malfoy, independent Curse Breaker." My smile grew wider as joy filled mother's eyes. "Draco, that is great news!"

I spent a wonderful week with mother, and enjoying myself before heading back to London to start my business. When I made it back I had a letter sitting on my desk waiting for a response. I opened the letter, and before reading it I looked at the bottom to see how it was from.

I was more than a little surprised to find Luna Lovegood had contacted me, but not long after that she became my best and most frequent client.

It had been more than a year since I had started my independent work, and I was enjoying setting my own schedule and not having to take orders from someone else. I had just made it back from Romania where I had been helping the Dragon Reserve break a nasty curse that was on an egg that they had received the previous week from an unknown source.

I was soaking in my bath and stroking my dragon when I noticed that she had grown. "Why look at that. You must have enjoyed our time around other dragons, you have grown." I slowly trailed my fingertips down her long body and followed her tail to where it was winding its way over where the Dark Mark once was.

Not moments after Potter had defeated Voldemort his mark was seared from the arms of his followers. It was painful experience, much worse than when it was branded on us, but that didn't stop it from leaving a scar. On my already pale skin you could see the outline of the mark on my arm, the coloring was the same shade as the ones that Potter had left on my chest during sixth year. Without really thinking about it I ran my hand across my chest remembering that night in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

A couple days later I received a missive from Luna asking me to come over for lunch to talk about a new piece that she had collected for her shop.

"Luna?" I called as I pushed open the front door of her quaint shop. "Oh Draco you're here!" Luna said peeking her head out of the back room. "Come on back, lunch is almost ready." I smiled softly at her as I made my way around her array of antique collectables as she calls them.

I entered the back room, and stopped dead where I stood. "Draco, I hope you don't mind if Harry joins us for lunch. He stopped by to sell me a couple items, and actually I would like you to take a look at them as well, if you don't mind." She said brightly, not turning from the stove where a large pot sat bubbling happily.

I walked fully into the room, and sat myself in the chair across from Potter. "Harry, Draco is an independent Curse Breaker, and one of the very best that London has to offer without having to go through a well-known organization. Were you, not just the other day, saying that you were looking for a Curse Breaker that would actually do their job instead of fawn all over you?" Luna asked as she brought food to the table.

"Er…yes I was actually." Potter stumbled over his words, not looking up from his plate.

"And what, may I ask, are you needing a Curse Breaker for?" Work was something that I had no trouble talking about, but any other topic was strained. Potter looked up then his eyes filled with the start of angry, before he checked himself.

"I am trying to see my home, because of my crazy schedule I am not around enough to have a permeant residence." I was slightly shocked. "Harry is the Chudley Cannons star seeker. He is taking them to the top spot this season." Luna dreamily interrupted.

Potter was about to say something, but I stopped him by raising my hand. "Let me get this straight. You are wanting to sell a residence that has been owned by a very dark, and powerful pureblood family. You are needing a Curse Breaker to come in and get rid of everything dark and dangerous before you put it on the market. Is that everything?" I asked, and Potter responded with a slight nod.

"I guess I can be of service. I don't currently have any high propriety cases that are urgent, so I'm free." I answered shrugging my shoulders. "I will need full access to the house for a couple weeks, and if you are there the first days it would be helpful. We can discuss payment at a later date."

Potter agreed, and continued to talk with Luna. I couldn't help but notice how he had filled out over the last six years. The last time that I had seen him was at father's funeral and I had not been paying attention to his appearance. His shoulders were broad enough that they pulled his shirt in such a manner that there was not a way that you wouldn't notice. Potter had also grown several inches, but still looked like he would be shorter than me if we stood nose to nose.

Playing professional quidditch had done him a lot of good, he was not the scrawny boy that he had been in school. He had a rugged, and very tanned appearance about him and his slight five o'clock shadow was sending my head in a whirl.

 _I wonder what it would be like to feel that stubble ran across the sensitive skin of my thighs. Stop Draco!_

I had to stop my mind from moving into territory that was unhealthy for me. It wasn't the first time that I had thought of a man that way, but this was Potter. There was no way that there could be anything between us because of our history.

I internally kicked myself for my thoughts and tried to keep my eyes from looking at the handsome man that was sitting across from me casually relaxed like this was an everyday occurrence.

In the late afternoon Luna finally shooed us off, but before Potter and I parted ways I turned to him. "12 Grimmauld Place, correct?" Potter nodded. "I will be there at eight sharp. Don't keep me waiting, Potter." I turned in a swirl of robes that Severus would be proud of, and headed for my home.

Sleep was hard to come by that night, but when I finally dozed up my dreams where filled with messy black hair, stubble, and brilliant green eyes.

I woke the next morning gasping, covered in sweat, and a sticky mess in my pants. I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to clean up, and get ready for the long day ahead of me.

I arrived at exactly the time that I had told Potter, and he was already standing on the front step leaning against the door frame. "I thought you might have decided that I was a waste of time. Before you start there are several specific items that need to be taken care of before it can go on the market."

I arched one of my perfect eyebrows at Potter, telling him to continue without speaking. "There is a portrait of one of your dear aunts in the entry hall, the Black Family tree, and several muggle posters from my godfather that have extremely powerful sticking charms on them." I nodded having heard the stories of my aunt and the family tree, but the other one was a surprise to me.

Potter took me into the house and up to a room on the third floor that was an awful shade of orange, and he was telling the truth about the muggle posters, and that was where I started. The first day was devoted to getting rid of the three items that Potter need taken care of first. By mid-afternoon I had successfully got rid of the posters, and had been able to remove the family tree from the upstairs sitting room.

I spent the morning the next day finishing the family tree and taking down Walburga Black's picture out of the front hall, or at least I tried. Potter had come out of the kitchen at lunch time to tell me that I needed a break and that he had cooked.

"I have not been able to get rid of the painting of Mrs. Black, but I do have a suggestion that might work." I took a bit of the grilled ham sandwich that Potter had made, for it being a simple item it tasted fantastic and was rich with flavor.

"Go on, I'm listening." I sighed having a feeling that my suggestion might go over well. "It will require the help of few other people, and opening the entry with the front parlor." Potter was wearing a confused expression so I continued to explain.

"From my initial spells it looks like the sticking charm includes the whole structure. The only way to get rid of her to completely remove the wall that she is attached to, which in turn means opening the entry to the front room. If you want to do this, then we will need a couple other people to help with it." He finally understood what I was getting at, but stayed silent finishing his lunch.

"The only way that I can sell the house is if she is gone, so I really don't have much of an option. I will floo over and see if George and Ron would help." I nodded and he disappeared back upstairs. I had finished eating when he reappeared. "It will be about twenty minutes before they can get over here, and I already warned them that I was working with you. In the mean time I can show you up to the attic where everything but the furniture has been stored. It all needed to be looked at before I can sell it to Luna."

I followed Potter to the third floor, and then stood out of his way as he reached up to the ceiling to open the hatch for the attic. As I stood there watching Potter the Opaleye on my arm starting to squirm around making me uncomfortable and squirmy too. I was wearing a light blue oxford so I knew that she could not be seen through my sleeve, but when I looked down at my wrist and she was there.

Apparently in the last couple of days she had grown again, her tail was now wrapped around my wrist and the tip of it was resting on the top of my hand. I quickly clasped my hands behind my back to hide it from sight, and looked up to watch what Potter was doing. That's when I saw it.

There on his left wrist standing out from his tanned skin was the tail of a dragon that looked exactly like the one on my pale skin. I paled, but kept myself composed. I was not going to say thing about it just in case I was just seeing things, and I couldn't afford to let myself get my hopes up because this was POTTER!

The two Weasley's showed up promptly twenty minutes later. "Good afternoon." I nodded in greeting after the three of them hugged, and I smirked when I looked up to see a shocked expression covering Weasel's face. The three others took my orders without any complaint or discussion about me bossing them around.

It took a good two hours get the wall down and the area secured before we could take a break. I had escaped upstairs to use the washroom, and Potter had led the others down to the kitchen to get some refreshments and biscuits. When I was finished cleaning myself up I silently made my way back to the kitchen.

As I descended the stairs I could hear Potter talking; the door was opened just enough for me to see into the kitchen and see Potter sitting at the table.

"I just noticed this this afternoon. She has grown quite a bit in the last couple days. The book that I have been reading said that they grow and move more frequently when mates start spending time together, but I don't know how it is. I have been spending time with a lot of people that I normally don't on a daily basis." Potter looked confused, but his right fingers were drawing circles and patterns on the top of his left hand in a loving manner.

"I know it's not something that is really done except between mates, but from your descriptions I am curious to see it." The taller Weasley stated with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "I've never shown anyone, but since you guys are family and it has been hard hiding her, sure."

Potter reached under the table, grabbed the hem of his jumper and pulled it off in one swift motion. There were two gasps of surprise as Potter turned the jumper right side out and then folded it up on his lap.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful before. Mum showed us hers when we all turned sixteen, but it's small. Your covers almost your whole arm, Harry!" Weasel exclaimed. From where I was sitting I could fully see it, and I had to cover my mouth to keep from alerting them that I was standing on the other side of the door.

I desperately wanted to push my way into the room and run my fingers down the spine of the dragon that covered his whole arm. I closed my eyes, took some deep breaths and quietly ascended the stairs so that I could make noise coming back down so that they knew I was coming.

By the time that I made it back to the kitchen Potter had already put back on his jumper, and was in the process of making another pot of tea for us. "Thank you. I think I have everything covered that I would need you here for. All I need now is access in without you being here. All I have left is the items in the attic, the last bits of furniture and the baths."

"I altered the wards yesterday so you should be able to get in without me. I will be in town until Monday in case you need me, I am currently staying at the Burrow if you have to get ahold of me for an urgent matter, if not urgent then just owl." Potter responded.

I said my goodbyes, and headed for home. I needed a cup of something strong and I needed to floo my mother as soon as I could. I made it home without any accidents, and poured myself three fingers of my finest scotch downing it in swallow. I poured a second serving, and then connected the floo.

"Chateau de la Rose, France." I said as the flames turned green. "Mother, are you home?" I called when I was able to see the sitting room that my mother frequented during the week. "Draco!" I smiled as my mother's face appeared in front of me.

"What do I own this pleasure?" I couldn't help my smile growing, it always made me extremely happy to see her happy. I sighed knowing that the conversation I was about to have with her was not going to be exactly happy.

"I found my mate this afternoon." She beamed for a couple seconds before she noticed that I didn't seem happy about the news. "What is wrong, dear?" I sighed again. "My mate is Harry Potter. Our soulmarks match, but because of our history I do not think it will work."

Mother and I talked for several more minutes before she was called away to whatever she had going on when I called. I spent the rest of my evening drinking and longing to run my hands all over Potter's body, and my dreams reflected my wants that night as well.

In two days' time I had cleared Potter's house of all Dark magic and had given clearance for the antiques in the attic to be sold.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I would like to confirm that your home, and the antiques that are currently inside of it are free from all forms of Dark magic. The house is now acceptable to be put on the market, and the items to be sold._

 _As for payment you owe 680 galleons, 4 sickles, and 8 knuts. My vault number is 163, the money can be moved directly into there._

 _Thank you for your business._

 _Lord Draco L. Malfoy_

 _Independent Curse Breaker_

I decided that I would take my one day off a little early this week, which meant that instead of getting up at my normal time in the morning I had slept in and was rudely awoken by a persistent knocking on my front door.

I was in a foul mood as I stomped my way down the stairs, and because I thought that ignoring the person would make them go away I had not dressed properly for answering the door. When I flung the door open I was not expecting to be pushed aside by a very anxious looking Potter.

"What do you think you are doing, Potter? You have rudely awoken me on my day off, and then you barge into my home with me welcoming you in first." I crossed my arms over my chest, and shifted my weight onto my left foot.

Potter ran his hands through his already messy hair, and then turned to face me, but before he could get words out of his mouth his eyes went wide and deep flushed creeped up his cheeks. I was confused as to why he was acting strange, and then I remembered that I had stormed down without putting on a shirt or robe.

I was standing before Harry Potter wearing only a pair of thin, dark green, silk sleeping pants, and with my beautiful Opaleye soulmark in plain sight. A blush about the same shade as his slowly spread from the tips of my ears to my face, and because of my pale complexion there was no way to hide it.

"When George told me about seeing what he described as my dragons tail on your hand I refused to believe him, but now there is no way that I can't." Potter took two large strides and was standing nose-to-nose with me.

"Draco…" I shivered as my name slid wonderfully off of his tongue. _What else can he do with that tongue?_ My blush grew a deeper shade as my thoughts started to picture him in my bed, and us mating.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them again. I gave Potter a soft half smile, and stepped around him without touching him. I headed back upstairs, and without having to look back I knew that he was following me.

I pushed open the large wooden door that looked like the front door to enter the master bed room. "I want to see your, just to make sure, before we touch." My whisper was rough, a couple seconds later I could hear the rustle of fabric and then out of the corner of my eye I saw his shirt and jumper landing in the arm chair in from of the fire place.

With my eye closed I turned around to face him. "Draco, open your eyes." He took a step toward me, and I could feel his body heat on my exposed skin. I slowly opened my eyes, and there standing not two feet from me was Harry Potter naked from the waist up.

My eyes found his soulmark without even trying. Its pearl coloring was striking against his deep tanned skin. I finally tore my eyes from the dragon, and up to Harry's face, he was smiling brightly but you could see that he was scared that I would reject him.

"I would like to do this together. At the same time." He answered my silent question, and then extended his arm in the space between us. "I want this Draco. I wouldn't have come if I didn't, please." His words and eyes pleaded with me to accept our bond.

The corners of my mouth twitched upright slightly as I extended my left arm beside his. Looking each other in the eyes, together we wrapped our hands around the others upper arm where the head of our dragon was located.

All that could be heard for several long moments was deep, ragged breathing, and then laugher. "Draco!" Harry pulled me flush against his body, and then pressed his lips against mine.

Our first kiss. It was slow and gentle, but there was heat to it that sizzled from my lips, down my spine, and that settled in my groin region. Harry pulled me closer to him again, and that was when I could feel that the kiss was having the same effects on him.

"Harry." I moaned breaking away from him, but staying in his arms. Harry moaned in return, and walked me backwards toward the bed; my legs hit the edge and I carefully laid myself down in the middle of him and stretch out like a cat.

"Harry, mate with me." It wasn't a question, but a request, and from the predatory look that over took his face I knew that his answer was not going to be no.


End file.
